A Day in the Life of a Creature
by Ameena
Summary: A day in the life of my Creature, Scar, from his PoV


A Day in the Life of a Creature  
  
Scar woke. He yawned and stretched. Getting to his feet, he walked out of his pen, feeling good as he quickly sprung to his true size. He turned to look at the Temple. Surely the Villagers could have made it bigger than that? It wasn't very nice to have to become so tiny again every time he wanted to go to somewhere safe and quiet.  
Looking down on the village, he wondered what he would do today. He was enjoying his new form, although the change had been somewhat uncomfortable. He'd changed from the Tiger that he had been since his creation, and his whole self, his mind, his consciousness, had felt most peculiar as he'd stared to shrink, then had felt like he was in two places at once, staring at both a Lion and a Tiger, and then slowly he had shifted over and fully become the Lion. Fortunately, though, he was pretty sure he'd never have to go through that again. He was sure that, as he'd begun to shift from the Tiger to his current form, he'd heard his Mistress exclaim 'At last! I have a Lion! The best of all the Creatures!'.  
Heading down the hillside, Scar was soon standing amongst the houses. He walked over to the Village Centre, where a Totem of himself proudly stood, holding up a shimmering red symbol. The symbol of his Mistress. He remembered a time when he had been barely more than double the height of one of the Villagers. Now he was about the same height as the very building he stood next to. And one day, he was sure, he would be bigger than the Temple.  
A red light zoomed past overhead. His Mistress. No doubt off to cause some more havoc amongst the pathetic Human creatures. Or perhaps to try and convince more of that stupid race to join them. Then they would have more power. And their enemy would be forced back further. And Scar would have an even greater chance of encountering the enemy Creature. And he would then be able to enjoy the pleasure of defeating it in battle.  
Feeling a bit peckish, Scar reached down and grabbed a nearby child. He stuffed it into his mouth. His Mistress, who had been hovering nearby, probably watching him as she so often liked to do, suddenly zoomed up and was immediately right in front of him. Hmm….hadn't this happened before? The red light moved quickly from side to side, and he felt it's force smacking him on the face a few times, then it rammed into his side, making him stumble, then it swept beneath him, knocking his feet out from under him. Winded, he got up. He scratched his head. Why did she always do that to him? It was the one thing he didn't like about her. He put his head in his hands and whimpered slightly. He thought he heard a bored sighing sound from his Mistress, but then the red light whizzed off again, into the distance.  
He heard muffled laughter, and looked up to see a nearby Villager clearly trying not to burst into laughter. Angry at the humiliation he had just suffered, Scar kicked the Villager into the air. The somewhat startled man flew over several houses, and bounced off a tree at the other end of the village. The few Villagers that had just been standing near Scar hastily disappeared into nearby buildings. He growled at the houses, but couldn't be bothered to do anything more.  
As he went for a walk around the villages controlled by his Mistress, Scar looked into the distance and saw, in a valley, a village which didn't yet have a Totem of himself bearing his Mistresses symbol.. Remembering previous times when he had helped his Mistress to convince the people to follow them, he headed down into the valley. As he approached the village, it's inhabitants stood in awe, staring at him, and uttering things like 'ooh!', 'aah!', and 'wow!'. Feeling a bit hungry again, he reached down and picked up a Cow. He popped it into his mouth, and listened to the awed sounds of the pathetically stupid Villagers again.  
Walking down to the far end of the village, in a large space, Scar beckoned for the Villagers to come closer. Somewhat nervously, some of them did. When Scar had assembled a small crowd, he then began to do his usual routine. He posed before them, showing his muscles. They were impressed. Then the Villagers seemed more confident and began to dance around him. He began to dance too, spinning in circles, and gong upside down, shuffling his bdy around al over the place. The Villagers cheered and more joined the dancing. Soon he had half the population of the village at his feet. After the dance was finished, a small child suddenly came running out from the crowd, and clutched one of his toes, laughing and giggling. Scar rememebred seeing adult Humans doing this together. They did it when they seemed to like each other. And this Human seemed to like him. How dare it do such a thing. No-one liked Scar! He was feared, not liked! He kicked his foot out sharply, and the child squealed as it flew through the air and landed somewhere off in the distance. The people near his feet instantly scattered, screaming. Annoyed, Scar threw a Fireball at a nearby house. The people inside it started screaming and burning. Scar stood there watching the flames burn, and soon he noticed that his Mistress was watching him. Suddenly he found himself on the rope Leash and being pulled towards the burning building. The fire was about to spread to another building, but Scar got the message that his Mistress was giving to him, and he then cast Water onto the house, quickly dousing the flames. The Leash around his neck disappeared, and his Mistress appeared in his face, gently stroking him up and down. When she got a bit low, he warded her off, and she got the message and proceeded to stroke his feet and hands. Purring happily, Scar looked around to see the enemy Creature approaching.  
A Leopard about the same size as Scar, it stalked towards the village. The Villagers, having recovered somewhat from the fire, now turned their attention to the Leopard, making the same 'ooh', 'ahh', and 'wow', noises they had made when he had arrived. Not only was Scar annoyed that this Creature was trying to undo what he had just done by trying to convince the Villagers to follow his Master, Scar hated other Creatures anyway, especialy ones which were so bright and glossy-coated as this one. He suddenly found himself on the spiky Leash, which made him feel even more angry, as it did for some reason. But the anger felt good. His Mistress was pulling him towards the Leopard, but Scar needed no encouragement. He walked right up to the Leopard, who growled at his approach. He growled back, loudly. Then he gestured for the Leopard to fight him. The Leopard pointed to an area behind Scar, in the middle of the town. Scar growled. An arena formed. Scar and the Leopard entered the arena, and turned to face each other. Before he turned to face his opponent, Scar noticed that his Mistress was watching him, as she always did when he entered into such a battle. He liked tha. He knew she always rewarded him when he defeated his opponent. He liked to be on his Mistresses good side. If only he could find out why she occasionally slapped him about when he was in a Village….  
But enough of thinking…..the Leopard made a swipe at Scar, but he blocked. His Mistress traced the very familiar and satisfying star-shape in the ground beside him, and he felt his energy slam into the enemy as he leapt up and slashed down with all his might. The Leopard stumbled backwards, so Scar hurled a Fireball, setting his opponents fur alight, as well as a nearby house. The Leopard threw out a strong kick, which caught Scar on the side of his face, and also demolished another building. He blocked the Leopard's next strike and then hurled a Lightning Bolt, incinerating a couple of Villagers as well as the Leopard's whiskers. The familiar gesture was traced in the ground once more, and once again Scar leapt up and struck the Leopard. He felt his magical energy was getting low, but it didn't matter. That last strike had defeated his enemy and the spotted feline now lay unconscious at his feet. His Mistress moved in and stroked him in the usual way she did after a fight. Scar, however, suddenly felt that day's meals moving. He turned his back on his unconscious foe and released his undigested food. Aah, that felt good. Looking back down at the ground, the Leopard disappeared, leaving only Scar's own deposited brown lumps. The Villagers seemed even more amazed.  
Feeling a little worn out from his extertions of the day, Scar turned to look off into the distance. Far away, he could see the huge, red, spiky structure that was his home, the Temple. As he walked out through the village, his eyes fixed on his destination, he accidentally stumbled on a rock, flattening a nearby Villager and knocking a palm tree through the window of one of the few buildings that was still standing. Suddenly the Village Centre erupted in fireworks, and the stone hand shifted shape to become yet another proud Totem of himself, bearing the symbol of his Mistress. The familiar red light zoomed in to give him yet another reward, and Scar felt sure he heard another mutter 'Oh wow I love my Creature, that you Scar'. Scar knew, like all Creatures knew, that it was forbidden for Creatures to listen to what their Gods were saying. The only thing that was permitted to hear the voice of a God or Goddess was another God or Goddess. Scar, therefore, pretended, as he always did, not to hear what his Deity had said. When the fuss was over, he then made his way back to the Temple, and lay down to sleep for the night.  



End file.
